conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaghthis gheidhelos
Yaghthis gheidhelos (language of the gheidhelo) Historical Sound Changes From Proto-Celtic (PE) to Old Gheidhelos (OGH) to Middle Gheidhelos (MGH) to Modern Gheidhelos (NGH) * ɸ -> f (ph) -> f -> f * t -> t -> t/th -> t/th * k -> c (kh)/ch (tsh) -> c (k)/ch (tsh) -> c (k)/ch (tsh) * kw -> qu (kw) -> qu (k) -> cw (kw) * b -> b -> b/bh -> b/bh * g -> g/gh -> g/gh -> g/gh * gw -> qu (kw) -> gw -> g(u)w * s -> s -> s/sh -> s/sh * m -> m -> m -> m/n * n -> n -> n -> n * l -> l -> l -> l * r -> r -> r -> r * dl -> dhl -> dhl -> dhl (ll) * kwr -> cur -> quer -> cr (kr) * y -> y (zh) -> y -> y * w -> w -> f (ɸ) -> w * a -> a -> a -> a * á -> éa -> éai -> ai * ai -> éu -> éai -> ai * au -> áyu -> aiu -> ai * e -> e -> e -> e (è) * é -> éa -> éi -> ei * i -> i -> ë -> i * í -> í -> iu -> iu * o -> éo -> yo -> o * oi -> oi -> oi -> oi * ou -> óyi -> oiu -> oi * u -> u -> u (ü) -> u * ú -> ú -> úi -> ui Umlauts * a -> ai -> au * e -> ei -> ea * i -> iu -> eo * o -> oi -> ou * u -> ui -> eu Harmony Vowels and consonants share some kind of harmony. When an "e" or "i" is preceded by a "b, c, d, g, p, dhl, s, t" or "z" an extra "h" is added, like b+eru = bheru. Also word-final they get it: iugon => iugh, though "p" and "s" don't necessarily need it (wiros, not wirosh). "gh" and "ch" can also exist in front of any other vowel. All "h"-forms can exist in front of a consonant. The "h"-form of "dhl" is "dhlgh". Phonology The letters and their pronunciation: * a: a * ai: ái * au: áu * b: b * bh: bχ * c: k * ch: ʧ * d: d * dh: ð * dhl: ɬ * dhlgh: ðɫχ * e: ɛ * ea: ɛ́a * ei: ɛ́i * eo: ɛ́o * eu: ɛ́u * f: ɸ * g: g * gh: χ * i: i * iu: iú * l: l * m: m * n: n * o: o * oi: ói * ou: óu * r: r * s: s * sh: ʃ * t: t * th: tχ * u: u * ui: úi * w: w * y: j * z: z * zh: ʒ Orthography The orthography is highly regular and even standard loanwords are changed, computer -> c(a)mbyuthiur, though most words get a neoglism, computer -> wergh©lairus (from wergu, to work, and clairus, table) Grammar Article The definite article is an or a''. The indefinite article is ''oinos. Pronouns Other forms include: * mene: mine * thene: yours Often the genitive form is used instead of the dative and accusative. ‘tur agh moi’ instead of ‘tur agh me’. This is a shorter form of ‘cherch moi’ (my body) Also note that ‘tur agh me’ does not exist, because it would be ‘tur ame’, as ‘agh’ is an inflected preposition. Adjectives ‘shene’ (old) ‘mathe’ (good) Nouns ‘wiros’ (man) ‘duinon’ (settlement) ‘bhenai’ (woman) ‘dants’ (tooth) ‘rigs’ (king) ‘fathiur’ (father) ‘cun’ (dog) Verbs There's only one simple tense: present. There are two conjugations: -u and -i. Some words might get an extra 'h' extra because of the harmony. Like: ‘cwetu’ (I save, first) and ‘cweith’ (I save, second), also remember ‘cwethigh’ (they spare, first). Other tenses are constructed like: * Am bhiu shene. = I was old. * Dhem bhiu shene. = I will be old. * Am dhem bhiu shene. = I would be old. * Niu bhiu shene. = I'm not old. * Niu am dhem bhiu shene. = I would not be old. * Dheigh niu am dhem bhiu shene? = Wouldn't I be old? * Ui cwargu autos trei me. = The car was made by me. * Erbhiu bhiu. = Let me be. Negative terms are: * Niu (ghiudh) = not * Niu cwani = never * Niu thents = nothing * Niu cwuts = nowhere * Niu maigh = not anymore * Niu caidh = not yet Now comes -i: The verb ‘to have’ is made using a construction: * Bhidh bargos agh moi. = Is book at me. = I have a book. There are some irregular verbs. ‘bhi’ is to be. ‘aghi’ means to say: ‘clusu’ is to hear. ‘dhin’ means to do. ‘edhe’ is to eat. ‘ru’ is to give. ‘theigu’ is to go. ‘tur’ is to come. ‘wu’ is to blow, only used with wind! Word order The common word order is VERB - SUBJECT - OBJECT, though some exceptions exist. More precise: Preverbal particles (see below) - verbs - subject - place - dative - accusative - time - other. The order of preverbal particles is: dheigh - niu - ui - am - dhem - erbhui. Vocabulary Yaghtis gheidhelos/Evolution: From Proto-Celtic to Modern Gheidhelos Yaghtis gheidhelos/Relation to other Celtic languages: Comparison between other Celtic languages Yaghtis gheidhelos/Vocabulary: Some standard words NGH - ENG Category:Languages Category:Celtic conlangs